New Girl
by JemiiNMistoFTW
Summary: Jemi and Etcy fall out :O what will happen will they make friends again or is this it for them?


**

* * *

Hii Well i haven't finished but if i get a couple of good reviews i will (: BTW this is my first fanfic and i also failed English well the punctuation bit My pairings are Misto/Jemi Pounce/OC Victoria/Tumble (Ik it's Vic/Alonzo At the start) Teazer/Alonzo Griddlebone (Yes she's a kitten in mine)/George Electra/Plato and Etcy/Jerrie**

** Family is... **

**Victoria and Griddle = Sisters There mother and father are Cassandra and Coricopat  
**

**Jemi = Only child father and mother are Munkustrap And Demeter**

**Jerrie, Pounce and Teazer = Brothers and sisters father and mother are Skimbleshanks and Jennyanydots**

**Etcy, Tumble and Electra = Brothers and sisters mother and father are Jellyorum and Asparagus (Not Gus the theater cat)  
**

**Mistoffelees and OC(Jade) = Brother and sisters mother and father are Bustopher Jones and Exotica (Weird Couple i know)**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOX****  
**

"MISTO" Etcy screamed, Mr Mistoffelees (or Misto for short) Jumped a little but replyed calmly With a smile on his face "Hi, Can i help you Etcy?" Etcy giggled a little "Well erm Do you want to be victorias mate?". Misto sighed Victoria has been sending people all week to ask him this "No, for the last time!" he shouted as ran off. Misto only wanted one person, Problem was this one person was infact a person and with him being the second most wanted cat in the junkyard after tugger of course this made it even harder.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOX****  
**

"Jemima!" A Middle aged stern looking woman called, "Ye...Ye..Yes Mother" A scared, stuttering and small young girl replyed. "Speak CLEARLY" the woman snapped back. "SORRY" Jemima shouted not realising she sounded rude, The Woman raised her hand up and was about to strike Jemima, when a small black and white cat out of nowhere jumped out and amazingly produced lighting from his paws, or what looked to be lighting and the woman fell to the floor. Jemima looked at the cat with fear but with a thankfull look aswell, then she looked at the body of the woman who has been abusing Jemima since she was born. the womans eyes suddenly opened, Jemima turned and ran as quickly as she could. She got to a small pipe and climbed inside, she figured this might be her home for awhile. Jemima was about to fall asleep when in front of her eyes stood the small black and white cat, she then said thank you, you know i'd love to be a cat never having to worry about going to school and paying bills" what a life she thought to herself. she lifted out her hand to stroke the cat when she swore she heard it say "PRESTO" she could feel herself shrinking, whats happening she thought, she started to scream. when suddenly the cat said "whats wrong?!" this just made her scream louder. "Shh please!" shouted the cat. "I..I...I.. can hear you?!" Jemima cried out. "Erm well yes" The cat replied. "HOW your just a..a..a c..c..CAT?", "JUST A CAT?" shouted the cat with a hint of laughter in his voice "I'm not just any cat I'm the magical, The Marvelous, Mr Mistoffelees" Misto said feeling quite proud, "OR just Misto" he laughed, This somehow made Jemima laugh. "you have a cute laugh, Jemima" said Misto Blushing a little, Jemima began to blush as well, "and also your just a..a..a c..c..CAT as well" Misto said mimicking her. "WHAT" Jemima Scream. she saw a small puddle and jumped out of the pipe and ran to it misto followed. Jemima looked into the puddle and didn't scream or show any sign of fear but instead she let out a VERY loud cheer, Misto looked puzzled. Jemima caught him looking at her "What?" she giggled "I didn't expect that" "it's been my dream to become a cat or some type of animal other then a human" "May i say you are one of the most prettiest cats i know" This made Jemima go bright red along with Misto. Misto tried to change the subject "SO.. do you have anywhere to stay?" "Well this pipe looks ok" Jemima said with a sigh "why don't you come to the junkyard with me?" "Oh please if you don't mind"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOX**

"Vicki, erm he said erm well...no" explained etcy "MAYBE next time". "oh there's no use he's already refused me 10 times" replied an upset Victoria "There has to be another queen, for him to refuse ME!", Alonzo walked up behind Victoria and poked her shoulder Alonzo was Madly in love with Victoria and Victoria had a secret small crush on him, she screamed a little "WHAT?!". "Ekk Hmm, would you like to go to the jellicle ball with me?", just that moment for some unknown reason Victoria fell crazy in love with him. Etcy stood there in confusion as Victoria screamed YES, Has Vicki been on the catnip she thought she was in love with Misto a second ago Well if you can't have the real thing have the brother? she was really confused. Etcy decided she needed a walk leaving the two new lovers alone, Etcy was walking when she bumped into Misto "HII" she screamed. "SHH!!" said Misto Making her Look at what he was carrying. "WHOS THATT" etcy said excitedly but abit to loud. Jemima woke up, She opened her eyes to see a Cheerful looking face staring at her, Jemima suddenly felt like she was being accepted, even if it wasn't Etcy choice to say whether she was aloud to be a jellicle. "This is Jemima" Misto said As Jemima Jumped out of his arms. "hahaha" Etcy suddenly broke out into a laughing fit. "Ermm Etcy whats so funny?" "Oh nothing major just we've finally found someone the same height as you" "May i ask how thats funny" Jemima said with a sweet smile on her face "HII I'M ETCY" etcy screamed in Jemima's face, "H..h..hii i'm Jemima" Announced Jemima "But you can call me Jemi" "WELL Jemi it is" Etcy said with a massive smile on her face. Jemima and Etcy Sat down on some old tire, Misto followed pretending he knew what they were talking about girl stuff he thought so he jumped of the tire and practiced is magic infront of them, Trying to catch someones attention ;). After an hour of trying to impress Jemi and failing he decided to interrupt there conversation "Girls don't you think we should go and talk to old Deut" "SURE" Shouted Etcy "FOLLOW ME!" as Etcy ran off Jemi started to follow then Misto. They Arrived at the junkyard, "ETCETERA, TUMBLEBRUTUS, ELECTRA!!!" shouted jellyorum "HOME NOW" "Ergh that's my mum i gotta go byee Jemi Byee Misto", "Byee" Both Jemi and Misto shouted in unison, they both giggled and blushed abit "Mistoffelees! JEMIMA?!" Exclaimed Old Deut "OH JEMIMA" He Hugged Jemi so tight she squealed "oh i am sorry my dear" he said as he was letting her go "H.. do you know my name?" Asked Jemima "I know every Jellicle Cats Name, You see you was once a jellicle but when you were a newborn you fell terribly ill, the only way to save you was by magic so Coricopat and Tantomile Used there magic on you but it accidently turned you into a human they figured out away to save you but the next day you were gone, we had to pretend like nothing ever happened for the sake of the kittens you and Mistoffelees here were pretty "close" as baby kits" Misto blushed at this Jemi would have to if she was not on the floor unconscious after she fainted because this was all to much to take in she had been living a lie the evil woman who raised her was not her mother all a long, she was really a CAT?! A CAT!? she thought

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOX****  
**

"It's our kit, she's home finally" sobbed a Beautiful Gold Queen, Was this her mother and she assumed the Handsome Silver and Grey Tabby to be her Father "Mum? Dad?" Jemima Finally spoke "Jemima!!" they both cried out as they wrapped there arms around her. She could see a glimpse of the moon in the corner of her eyes, Memorys started running around her head, She saw her and Misto and a Cat who looked like Misto But with Gold instead of white playing tag, Her and Etcy and some pure white cat playing hide and seek in the junkyard "Victoria? Tumble? Electra? Demeter? Jade? Aunty Bomba? Tugger? Pounce? Jerrie? Teazer? Munku? Jelly? Jenny? Skimble? Plato? Alonzo? Etcy? Old Deuteronomy? Exotica? Cassandra?" as names came into her head she spoke them aloud there were many more names but she finished with, "and Misto, Quaxo Mistoffelees!!" "Oh Jemima, How did you remember all that?" "I..I..I don't know the moon.." "The Moon?!" Mumbled Munkustrap "You best get some sleep Jemi, you'll have a busy day tomorrow meeting everyone" "Ok Night Dad Night Mum" For once Jemima felt in place she felt safe and loved, There was still something missing she knew it, She just needed to figure out what it was.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOX****  
**

Two weeks had past, Jemima had gotten to know everybody and felt like she had been there all of her life..."JEMII!!!" Exclaimed Etcy, "HIII Etcy" Beamed Jemima "Is Misto Not with you" Then it hit her was she in love with Misto? It also hit Etcy "YOU LOVE MISTO!!" Screamed Etcy "SHUT UP" Jemima Shouted whilst going BRIGHT red, "Who loves me" Said a smug Misto as he pretended he hadn't heard the whole conversation "No one! i mean well someone must, well not must.. just do because your nice and yeah someone will love you but not me because i love ERM Jerrie!" "WHAT?!!?!" Said a Jealous looking Misto "Yeah i've loved him for like ever!" Sputtered Jemima, What was i saying she thought to herself now i've got no chance with him just tell him the truth YOU LOVE HIM wait he'll think i'm stupid he'll never want to mate with an idiot like me anyway Jemima reassured herself but in actual fact Misto was as much as love as she was with her! Etcy Stood there with anger in her eyes "YOU KNOW I LIKE JERRIE!!!! NOW YOU DO TO YOU THINK BOYS ARE JUST FOR CHRISTMAS I LOVE ONE ONE SECOND THEN THE NEXT I LOVE ANOTHER YOUR A..A.. A SLAG!" Etcy Spat out Nobody had every seen Etcy angry ever and they'd never expect the person on the other end of her rage to be her best friend Jemi, Jemima's Eyes filled with tears. Mistoffelees started to hiss at Etcy "Look what you've done to her.. You Horrid Bitch!" shouted mistoffelees whats happening to the kittens thought the elders "Mistoffelees Being Mean! Jemima Being accused of being a slag and most shocking of all ETCY GETTING ANGRY?! what has been going on. well i heard...." gossiped Jelly to Jenny. soon all the Kittens crowded round there was Tumble, Victoria, Electra, Pounce, Jerrie, Teazer, Misto, Jade, Jemima, Etcy, Alonzo, George, Plato, and Griddlebone all split into two sides. there was Jemi's side which included Misto, Jade(Misto's Younger sister), Pounce, Teazer, Victoria, Plato and Jerrie and Etcy's Side which included Tumble, Electra, Alonzo, George and GriddleBone

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOX****  
**

Jemima's POV

Oh no what have we done we've split the kittens in two, How could Etcy treat me like this i always knew she liked GriddleBITCH better then me, how could she call me a slag! when she knew what i was doing trying to cover up the truth well NO more i'm gonna tell him like now... RIGHT NOW! i was starting to blush madly. "Misto" I said "What's up Jemi?" Misto Replyed "I'm Not in love with Jerrie! i'm in love well in love with you!" I Confessed, Misto stood there for a couple of minutes just frozen GREAT made a fool of your self once again! " I LOVE YOU TOO!" he shouted on the top of his voice, i stood there stunned for a couple of seconds. have my dreams just come true does he mean it!!! "REALLY?" i decided to get him to admit he was joking "Really! i've been inlove with you even before i turned you into a cat" I nuzzled his chest and he nuzzled the top of my head for a few hours as we watched the moon

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOX****  
**

Jade's POV

Finally i'm old enough to get involved in something!! instead of walking next to my brother Misto and always being watched by him, Ohh Pounce is so cute oh no i think he noticed me starring at him, GREAT now i've gone bright red, Keep Calm! he's coming over "Hi" i said in a really high pitched voice WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! I sounded more like a chipmunk then a mature kitten "Hey Beautiful" he said with a slight purr in his voice. does he mean it does he think i'm Beautiful! he's probably trying to impress tugger by flirting with a kitten. i sat that with a sad look on my face "Cheer up it might never happen" he joked "Ha" i let out pathetic laugh, this seemed to affend him because his smile quickly turned into a sad look bigger then mine. "Cheer up it might never happen" i copyed him trying to impersinate his voice but it was way to deep, this made him laugh and i laughed aswell. he put his arm round me i decided to take my chance and i moved closer to him, He Noticed this but didn't react majorly just whispered in my ear "What about your brother?" "what about him" i whispered back "well would he mind if i asked you to be my mate? since i am a year older then you" i couldn't contain my immaturity for much longer so i let out a big YIP-EE the second he said mate this just made him chuckle abit, i turned red as i sat back down "well would he?" he asked again "It's not his choice is it though" "Yes but he's my best friend and you know i don't want to be upsetting him by mating with his little sister without his agreement" "well go ask him then" i grinned "FINE" he grinned back

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOX****  
**

Pounce's POV

"FINE" i grinned back, as i stood up i felt the most scared i'd ever felt in my life. i saw misto with jemi finally them to are mates everyone knew it would happen and i must be the first to know, well see... after about five minutes of being stood behind them like some crazy stalker i cleared my throat... "Yes you can be my sisters mate and i know because my and my sister are telepathic, she already asked me and it's fine and why have you been stood behind us for the last 6 minutes and 34 no 35 seconds?" I couldn't speak i was into much shock she made me walk all the way here, make me get myself worried sick about the outcome when she already knew it herself , "are you planning on making it an hour?" asked mistoffelees i suddenly burst out laughing, mistoffelees finally turned around to face me and we both laughed together "guys" Jemima spoke "what are we gonna do about the whole situation?" "Only time will tell tis 'un" called out teazer

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOX****  
**

"Teazerr!" Jemima Called out "Oryt Jemi" Shouted Jerrie "Hi Jerrie" Jemima Smiled


End file.
